Inuyasha Drabbles
by Rose Unspindle
Summary: Various drabbles from different points of view mostly focusing on Kagome in some form or fashion. Last few focus more on Sesshomaru and Rin and Kohaku.
1. Kagome Comes to a painful conclusion

Know

Kagome may not know the Quadratic formula, or how to do a works cited and she'd probably look at you blankly if you asked her to tell you which slide is prophase and which anaphase is, but she knows which herbs will heal and how to bandage a wound. She can wash laundry in a stream. She knows how to dig a grave, and how to say a mantra over it without breaking into tears now. She knows how to shoot an arrow and she knows she'd better aim to kill, she knows how to cook over a fire, heck she knows how to build a fire.

Kagome also knows, though she wishes she didn't, that the things she knows and the things she doesn't prepare her for living in one world, while leaving her entirely unequipped for the other.


	2. Miko Tea

Miko Tea

Kagome is feeling rather smug. She'd been worried about how much her mother had to spend on the food Kagome takes to the Feudal Era with her. So, she'd thought about it for a bit and came up, thanks to Kaede with the perfect solution.

The group had been on recuperation break and Kaede had Kagome assisting her with making various herbal remedies, when it hit her. Of course, such things were coming back into vogue in her time and they ran a _Shrine_ and _gift-shop_. People were bound to buy such cures or just simple tea's, especially if they were made by a _real_ miko.

Kagome could easily get the ingredients herein the past, so they'd really be even better do there being no real pollution yet.

Once she'd told Kaede about her plan, the woman was happy to let her go out and gather the herbs she would need for a few the more basic teas, she'd see how well these went then see if she should expand.

Her grandfather luckily was all for the plan and her mother approved of her innovation and seemed to appreciate her thoughtfulness when she explained why she wanted to do it.

Her teas were a success.

Unfortunately, it seemed there was always an unfortunately, this also meant that Hojo hounded her even more now that she showed a genuine interest in herbal remedies.


	3. Muscles

Muscles

Eri is the only one to notice the changes in Kagome. She's the observant one after all. She wonders though, if being observant is a good thing. Right now it just seems to be giving her a headache.

It would make _sense_ after all, if Kagome was growing thinner or weaker due to her many illnesses, but it's just the opposite. She's never seen Kagome look so healthy, her eyes are bright, her skin is surprisingly clear. Her legs, instead of being slender and smooth, have small scars on them in places and are sporting a tan, her calves have gotten bigger as well, firm with muscle.

In gym class she stands out, she doesn't get tired when they run or play sports anymore; she sometimes hits the ball in volleyball too hard, though her control is improving. One of the few times she does stay for clean-up duty, she calmly lifts one end the teachers desk up to sweep under it as though it isn't full of books. She moves with an indefinable grace these days. She's confident now; like she's faced the world could through at her and has come out not only alive, but the victor.

Eri doesn't know where her friend goes when she's supposedly sick, but it definitely isn't the hospital.


	4. Perspective

Kagome supposes that the drunken lecher who attacked her and her friend had been scary. Eri and the others had cringed away when the man, reeking of alcohol, had cornered them in the alley they used as a short cut.

Kagome had quickly moved in front of her friends, and had tried to make the man go away, speaking loudly and threatening to yell for the police if he didn't stop. Naturally, considering he was quite tall for a Japanese man and fairly well built he didn't see her as a threat in slightest, he got quite the shock though. When he went to grab her arm he found his wrist being grabbed and his arm brought down at an angle across the girls raised leg, then he got a face full of book bag, which was not pleasant, the final injustice was being kicked in the rear by one of the other girls and knocked into the brick wall of the alley.

He regained consciousness in a holding cell of the local prison. It didn't help that every single person in the prison knew that he had been taken out by a pair of high school girls, the other two hadn't even done anything!

Kagome supposes the man was frightening, she remember getting several calls that night, her friend were unable to sleep, they'd been so scared, they thought she was brave.

Kagome thinks of Naraku's bone chilling cackle, the miasma that surrounded him, Kikyo's soulless eyes, Seshomaru's cold, implacable, unfeeling stare, no, that man had not been frightening, but being the good friend she is she gently reassures her friends, and makes a mental note to get them involved in some sort of defense classes. She doesn't want to think about what might have happened if she hadn't been there today. Eri only fought back because Kagome had. From that perspective, yes he _was_ frightening. She shudders and thinks she won't sleep well tonight either.


	5. Fatherhood

Sesshomaru would really like to know when he became a father. He had no mate, had not been with any woman in last eighty or so years due to boredom and he couldn't have possibly fathered these children anyway, considering the fact that they were _human_. That last part really made him question his sanity.

Rin had been but a test for Tenseiga, he had not expected her to follow him, especially not after the incident with the priests.

He recalls questioning himself then, for going to fetch her, letting them take her would have solved all his problems really, and yet, when she had called out for him, he had gone to her. He came to the conclusion that that was the point when he changed towards her. He saved her, gave her the ability to make the choice herself, and she had chosen him, he still denies, even to himself, the small warm feeling in his heart when he heard her small feet following him.

Kohaku, well, he will admit that he took the boy in out of pity and Rin liked him, which was always a factor. The boy, quiet and subdued from his tenure with Naraku had been an interesting contrast to Rins bright chatter. The boy was a steady companion and was a surprisingly capable warrior. Sesshomaru smirked, thinking that Inuyasha could take lessons from the boy. He remembers the feeling of his heart clenching when after Naraku was defeated, he realized Kohaku would have to give up his jewel shard, he did not like the feeling at all and his relief was written clearly on his face when seconds later the miko used the jewel to wish the boy back. Much as he had done when Rin was returned to life by his mother, he reached down, settling his hand on the boys face, only faintly noticing that his arm was back.

He still does not know how he went from there emotionless sometimes protector, to a doting father. He fully considers letting Rin braid flowers into his hair to be doting father practices. It isn't just them that see _him_ as a father though, he sees _them_ as his children and he would really like to know how it happened, or at least _when_.

There really isn't any help for it though, he thinks, looking down in his lap were Kohaku curls into him on his right side, while Rin snuggles into his tail, both faces are relaxed and their small bodies fit against his comfortably. He sighs, pulling them a little closer and breathes in their sent.

He does not know _when_ he became their father, but he supposes, it does not really matter anymore, he _is_ and that is all there is to it.


	6. A Fathers Gift

Kohaku has had many defining moments in his young life. The first demon he killed, his first death, his resurrection has Naraku's puppet, he subsequent escape from Naraku, joing Sesshomaru, his second death, followed by his second rebirth. Yet, they all pale in comparison to this moment.

A week before his sword had broken in battle and Sesshomaru-sama had been forced to save him from an oncoming demon. Afterwards, when Kohaku had made noises about getting his sword fixed he was hurt when the taiyoukai had told him not to bother. Had he really messed up that much that he was not even allowed a sword?

His confusion settled in for a long stay when Sesshomaru had told them to make camp and wait for him. He returned a few hours later, his mouth tightly closed and had not spoken to them them that night. He seemed to be back to usual in the morning and they had set off again, heading steadily towards the village in which Inuyasha and Kohaku's sister and the rest of their group resided.

They arrived within a week, and ingnoring Inuyasha's cursing, Sesshomaru told them to wait for him, promising, so neither child was worried, that he would be back. An hour later saw Sesshomaru landing on the outskirts of the village were Kohaku and Inuyasha waited. Kohaku remembers how his heart jumped when he saw that Sesshomaru carried a sword in his hand.

Without a word, Sesshomaru came up to him, holding the sword out to him, taking it he gasped, the handle was wrapped with crimson cord and when he pulled the blade out, he could practically see the flames flickering upon the blade.

Looking up at Sesshomaru he let his question sit in his eyes and he was not disappointed.

"I was negligent in my duties to allow you to wield so inferior a blade for so long, now I have rectified my mistake; its name is Suzaku, the phoenix."

Kohaku swallowed and nodded his eyes still wide. Inuyasha scoffed, then, sounding surprised asked.

"Is, is it made from your_ fang_!?"

Sesshomaru simple nodded before replying with words that were burned into Kohaku's heart.

"I believe is going to become a tradition of the Inu Youkai to gift their sons with swords made from their fangs, it is a fitting gift." His words were spoken in there with their usual cold detachment, yet the warmth and pride his golden eyes told Kohaku everything he needed to know. He smiled the biggest smile he had in ages and bowed before the taiyoukai.

"Thankyou Father, I will use it well." He promised. Sesshomaru rested his hand on his bowed head and smiled.

They both ignored Inuyasha confused and outraged spluttering in the background.


	7. In Which Kagome makes a decision

Kagome wasn't sure exactly, why she did it at first. Though she thinks that she'd simply come to the conclusion that Inuyasha was never going to make up his mind, even when she'd fully confessed, he'd simply gotten awkward and had waffled around until she'd left. So she thinks this shouldn't be such a big surprise for Inuyasha and she really wishes he'd shut-up, it's not like she did it to hurt him.

Kouga had been hanging around them more often and she'd found herself genuinely enjoying the wolf demons company when he wasn't trying to play alpha male with Inuyasha, though she was smart enough to know that the two weren't 'playing'. He was quite intelligent and had really begun to listen to what she said and had even been endeavoring to not goad Inuyasha so often, if only to please her. He'd taken her several times to visit his pack who were valiantly trying to repopulate after Kagura's massacre. They'd been wary at first, of a miko as powerful as herself walking among them, but over the past few months had grown to accept her and many had already accepted and treated her as Kouga's mate.

So, one morning when Kouga'd asked Kagome as he did every morning, if she would be his mate, she didn't feel that twinge in her heart she usually did, worried about Inuyasha's reaction and worried about hurting Koga when she said no. This time, with a light heart, touched only with a faint sorrow for what might have been, she'd accepted.

The look on Kouga's face when she said yes was priceless, first it had been shock, but quickly replaced by a growing joy and he'd whooped and picked her up and swung her around in the air laughing happily, Kagome joining him.

Miroku and Sango were relieved to say the least, Kagome deserved to be happy. Shippo quickly scampered over and climbed up to Kouga's shoulder, the wolf demon laughingly ruffled the boys messy hair.

Inuyasha watched the celebration with a heavy heart, realizing that Kagome was now forever beyond his reach. He waited too long. He gave a bittersweet smile.

Kagome caught his eye over Kouga's shoulder, her look asked, 'are you okay with this? Will you try to hold me back?' His own eyes told her to be happy. She smiled.

"Hey you mangy wolf!" He called, causing everyone to look at him, worry etched on most of their faces, though Kagome seemed to know what he was going to do.

"You better take damn good care of her, or I really will kill you and I'll use your hide as through rug got it?"

Kouga grinned back and gave a sharp nod before turning back to Kagome, his mate.


End file.
